


Can It Be?

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Becky Ships It, Chuck being Chuck, Dean and Reader best friends, F/M, Fans love the reader, Fluff, Language, Reader is really freaked out, Self-Loathing, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky tells the boys and the reader that she needs them. Sam insists they go just to make sure nothing is actually wrong. Becky has dragged them to yet another convention only this time the reader has been included in the books and she sees people cosplaying as her. She finds out they ship her and Sam and has a little freak out. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosplay

You sighed from the back seat of Baby. “Isn’t Becky that crazy girl that’s obsessed with you, Sam? Why are we taking anything that she says seriously? This is probably all some elaborate scheme to get you in her clutches.” You mimicked a cheesy villain tapping their fingers together with an evil grin.

“Because, [Y/N], last time something was actually going on and I don’t want to risk it.” You rolled your eyes. Sam was always too trusting.

“When there’s nothing going on and I have wasted an entire day in the back seat of Baby getting leg cramps, you’re buying the greasiest, cheesiest, bacon-iest burger I can fucking find, Sam Winchester.” Dean burst out laughing though Sam did not seem to be amused.

“I second that! Have I ever told you I love the way you think, [Y/N]?” There was satisfied smirk on your lips

“Yes, Dean, you have” You popped your ear buds in effectively ending the conversation and closed your eyes, curling up on your seat and drifting off for the duration of the ride.

* * *

You were woke up by someone roughing shaking your shoulder. “Hey! We’re here.” You opened your eyes to see hazel staring back at you. In a muttered fit you climbed out of the Impala rubbing your eyes, desperately trying to wake up the rest of the way. “Why are we at a convention hall? Oh no… This… No.” The banner hanging above the door answered your question before the boys even had time to register. “Did she really? Another one! This is not okay. Let’s go! I want to go home now!” You were frozen in place staring at the sign that read “Supernatural Convention” in terror.

You had read Chuck’s books, sheer curiosity, and you did  _not_  want to spend a day with a bunch of people that knew everything about your life and obsessed over the boys, even if they had no idea who you really were. Dean was turning on Sam when you unfroze your feet from their place. “Are you fucking kidding me, Sam? You dragged us out on our day off for this?” He was pinching the bridge of his nose. “You owe me and Kelsey burgers.”

He was turning on his heel to walk back to the Impala when you heard the scream. A blond girl came running down the steps and almost collided into you. “ARE YOU [Y/N]?!?!” There was a wide eyed terrifying look plastered on her face.

“Uh… Yeah? You must be Becky.” She grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards the hall. “What the hell?”

“You HAVE to see this! It’s amazing!” She continued pulling you until she was shoving you through the doors into a large open room. When your eyes adjusted to the change in lighting you gaped at the scene in front of you. There were at least twenty different girls wearing a variation of your typical outfits; a flannel with a t shirt underneath, tight jeans and combat boots were everywhere. You looked back at Becky who had a proud smile on her face. “Since the first book you were in we all loved you! You’re like an inspiration. Every girl wants to be you!”

Sam and Dean walked into the hall now and they both froze in place with their eyes trained on the back of your head. You couldn’t turn around you were still stuck staring at the girls pretending to be you. Some of them had “Sam” and “Dean” with them, some were alone, one girl was even walking around with “Bobby”. “Watch it, Gigantor!” You snapped your head around and saw “you” yelling at “Sam”.

“Well I guess they have me down, huh?” Sam had crept up beside you. “This is fucking weird, dude.” Sam slung an arm around your shoulders.

“You’re telling me. I thought it was bad when there was just one of you, now I’m staring at at least twenty.” You threw an elbow into his ribs and he let out a groan, releasing your shoulders and doubling over slightly.

At that moment a girl dressed like you ran up “Oh my God, your cosplay is perfect! You look just like [Y/N]!” Your eyes darted between the real Sam and Dean, not knowing how to answer.

“Uhh… Thanks? You look good too?” It was actually eery how much the girl looked like you.

“Do you ship Sam and [Y/N]? We have a table over there,” She gestured to a table with about five “yous” and four “Sams” sitting at it. “for all the cosplayers that ship [Y/S/N].” You instantly felt the heat pooling in your cheeks.

“I-I don’t sh-ship anyone.” Her face fell in disappointment and when she turned to walk away you heard Dean burst out in a peal of laughter. “THIS ISN’T FUNNY, DEAN!” You turned on your heel gesturing at him with a finger. “People are fucking shipping me and dressing up like me, oh god, I can only imagine the fanfiction…” You shook your head and stalked out of the convention hall.

Sam was on your heels. “Hey, it’s really not that bad is it? I mean they could be trying to put you with Dean.” There was a slight smile on his face and his arm went around your shoulders again. You glared up at him.

“Yeah, I suppose that would be worse but that doesn’t mean I have to like this.” An exasperated sigh slipped passed your lips. “Why the hell do these people obsess over our lives? It’s not like they’re glamorous.” Sam still had his arm around you as he led you back to the Impala.

“I don’t know, [Y/N], hell if they knew all of it was real they’d be terrified, but to them it’s all just make believe.” You slumped your head into his shoulder.

“It’s creepy is what it is. If Chuck is writing more books I will find him and kill him, I swear.” At that moment the scruffy bearded man walked up to you.

“I already got that threat from Sam and Dean.” There was a sheepish smile on his lips. You scowled.

“It’s not a threat from me, Chuck. I’m serious. I just saw way too many ‘mes’ for me to be comfortable with all of this.” Chuck looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet slightly.

“Yeah, people really took to your character. Becky said something about girls wanting to be you guys wanting to be with you…” His voice trailed off when he caught the steely glare you were sending his way. Becky ran up, Dean was behind her, he had seen enough of the convention for a lifetime.

“Can we please just go home? Sam, I don’t want to be here anymore I feel like I’m in a damn episode of the Twilight Zone.” Dean chuckled as he reached the Impala.

“It’s pretty surreal, huh?” The smug smirk on his lips made you want to slap him.

“[Y/N], you can’t leave!” Becky was close to whining like a child. “There’s a whole event of people reenacting how you met the boys and people’s best [Y/S/N] ideas.” Judging by Sam’s expression a look of horror had returned to your features.

“I don’t think [Y/N] can handle this, Becky.” He moved to turn around and slide into the Impala.

“[Y/N] can handle anything. She’s like the best ever!” Becky was yelling at Sam and you were instantly embarrassed. How had you managed to become the object of this whackadoo’s obsession?

“Becky, really I appreciate that people look up to me I’d just like to appreciate it from a distance.” A look of disappointment caused her face to fall. She shuffled her feet and looked back up at you sheepishly.

“I-I guess. I thought you’d be happy.” You squeezed your eyes shut and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Like I said I am and I appreciate it but you know me, I like to stay away from lots of commotion unless it’s a hunt.” You forced an apologetic smile to your lips and climbed in the back seat of the Impala waiting for the boys to bid their goodbyes so you could get away from the circus. Your mind couldn’t process all of the ridiculous mess that you had seen that day all at once. You took a deep steadying breath as Sam and Dean climbed into the car and you pulled out of the parking lot.

“I told you that it was nothing and that crazy woman had an ulterior motive!” You were glaring at the back of Sam’s head.

“Yeah, but who would have known that ulterior motive was you, [Y/N].” Dean could barely contain his laughter as you slid down the seat, sulking.

“Oh ha-ha let’s get our laughs in now. I want a burger and a damn milkshake after that fiasco.” You pushed your lips into a mock pout.

“Was it really that bad? Come on, so a bunch of girls admire you? So there’s a bunch of people dressed up like you in some hall? Is that really that bad?” You glared at Sam again. “Or is the worst part that they think you should be with me?” He was making light of the situation but you could hear a small undercurrent of something in his voice.

“Sam, it’s weird to me on so many levels that people think they know more about my love life than I do. That’s what the problem is. When it’s just words in a book I can forget that people have actually read them and they know about me and my life. I was just blind sided by a shit load of people that know everything I’ve done and possibly thought about since I met you two morons.” Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance.

“Whatever you say, [Y/N]. Let’s just go get some food and forget about this for now.” Dean’s voice was light and his suggestion was the best idea you’d heard all day.  


	2. After Math

Once you had got back to the bunker you made a bee-line for your bedroom and flopped down on the bed. The shock of the day before was still present in your mind.  _What thoughts had Chuck seen in his premonitions? How much did that little hobbit know?_ You had feelings for Sam, that was painfully true, but was that in the book? Did Chuck see that and include it? He probably would have before he knew he was writing about real people and things they were actually going through but would he now? You shuddered at the thought of people actually knowing about the feelings you harbored for the tall, hazel eyed Winchester.

There was a soft knock on your door before Dean popped his head in. “Hey, sweetheart. Can I come in?” You ushered him in with a slight nod. “You okay?” Raising an eyebrow, an incredulous expression settled on your features.

“Dean, is that really a smart question? I just saw a room full of people who may or may not know one of the only secrets I harbor from Sam.” He sat on your bed causing the mattress to dip slightly. There was only one thing that Dean knew about you that Sam didn’t. You had confided in Dean about your feelings for the younger Winchester.

“Hey, you know if you just told him this wouldn’t be such a big deal.” Glowering at him and rolling your eyes, an exasperated sigh left your lips. “Don’t give me that attitude. I’ve told you more than once he likes you, [Y/N].”

“Just because you’ve said it doesn’t make it fact, Dean. He could have been joking or changed his mind or any number of things. Plus even if he does, relationships and hunting don’t mix. Weren’t you the one that told me that?” There was a sense of home whenever you were around Dean. He was like the big brother you never had or knew you needed. Dean’s strength held you together when you needed it to but he also was there when you fell apart. There was no in between with that man, when you were family, you were family. You leaned into his broad chest as his arm wrapped around your shoulders pulling you to him.

“Hey, kiddo, if anyone could make it work, it’d be you and Sam. You’re smartest people I know.” He placed a kiss to the top of your head when you didn’t respond. “I’m just saying you shouldn’t sit here and make yourself miserable because you’re afraid to take a chance.” Another sigh escaped your lips and you nodded. You knew Dean was right you were going to tear yourself up if you didn’t say something eventually. The only thing that held you back was imagining the look on Sam’s face when he told you he didn’t feel the same way. You could see it, the realization followed by the pity, he would be kind, let you down easy, he’d tell you that you were his best friend and there was nothing he would ever do to jeopardize the friendship.

“I don’t know, Dean.” Pulling away from his chest you ran your hands through your hair. You couldn’t fathom a world where Sam could care about you like you wanted him to. Him, with his soft hazel eyes and perfectly dimpled smile. A small smile pulled at your lips as you thought about the way he furrowed his brow in concentration when he was researching, how he fruitlessly tried to keep his hair out of his eyes as he poured over a book. Those were the moments that made you fall for him. The little things he did when no one would normally be paying attention.

Dean let out a sigh pulling you from your thoughts. “You two are the most stubborn idiots I have ever met.” A small chuckle passed his lips as he stood and walked out of your room. Flopping back on your bed you let your thoughts of Sam take over again. Your mind roamed to the time he had rushed in looking like a mad man when you had screamed in the middle of the night due to a ridiculously large spider. You had to laugh to yourself, he was all hair and wild eyes in that moment but there he was coming to save you from whatever unknown terror had caused your exclamation. You shook your head fondly at the memory and continued to let your mind wander every thought somehow involving him.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the library when you padded your way out of the solitude that was your bedroom. You leaned against the door jam watching as he typed away on his computer. There was something about Sam that was different from everyone else. He was hunter, strong and solid but there was a softness to him. It was almost as if his innocence never really left after all the years he’d spent in this life. That was one of the things that you loved about him most. Sam had been to Hell and back, literally, and he still had more of a heart than any hunter you had ever met.

When his eyes lifted from his laptop screen to see you staring a blush formed on your cheeks like it always did when he caught you. “Hey, [Y/N].” A soft smile touched his lips and the dimples you loved so much made their appearance. “You okay? You kind of disappeared when we got home.” You nodded not trusting your voice yet as you pushed yourself off the door frame making your way over to where he sat taking a chair next to him for yourself. “I know all that crap at the convention made you uncomfortable but it’s really no big deal. So some people know about you is that really the worst thing? It’s not like they know it’s all real.”

“I know, Sam. That wasn’t really what I was worried about. I just kept thinking that I really didn’t know the extent of  _what_ they knew.” Your lips tugged down at the corners slightly and Sam’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean? I know everything about you and it’s not like any of it’s particularly embarrassing.” You heaved a sigh as you prepared yourself for what you were about to do. Your head was swimming as you fought to build up the courage to utter the next few sentences. You prayed to whatever god was listening that this didn’t kill your friendship with Sam and even if he didn’t feel the same way things would just go back to normal. You had to know how he felt, Dean was right, you were done torturing yourself.

“Well, Sam, you don’t exactly know everything…” His eyes met yours searching for the meaning behind your words.

“What could be so bad? You’re one of the best people I know.” The smile that had pulled at his lips when you walked in was no longer present. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he searched your face for any sign to what was happening.

“It’s not bad, just… Well, you know how that girl said there were people that ship us?” His eyes snapped up to yours and you swore you saw something in them, hope? You pushed the thought out of your mind as you carried on. “The thing is… I… uhh… I may agree with them…?” The last part came out as question before you sucked your bottom lip into your mouth waiting on Sam’s response.

“Oh… [Y/N]… I…” Instantly your heart sank as you heard him stammering for his rejection speech. You knew this was going to happen.

“Sam, it’s fine… Really…” You pushed your chair back, stood up, and bolted from the library without looking back. Sam watched after you unable to make his mouth say the words his brain was screaming at him. He could have sworn he saw the tears forming in your eyes as you turned away from him. He sat down cursing himself internally for being the unintentional cause of your pain.


	3. It Can't Be

Reaching your room you slammed the door behind you and sunk down with your back against it letting the tears flow freely. How could you be so stupid? How could you think Sam would ever what to be with you? ’ _I’m such a moron, I knew this was going to happen, but fuck if I didn’t have to hope…’_ Your internal monologue was never the nicest but after that it was beating you to a pulp. Your body shook with sobs as you screamed at yourself in your head for being so stupid. ’ _Why would you ever think Sam Winchester could care about you? Why would you think he’d want you? You’re nothing to him. Just some stupid girl that spills all your secrets to him and makes his life more complicated with your burdens.’_

There was a steady stream of knocking at your door but you ignored it all. “Hey, [Y/N], let me in!” It was Dean. Sam would have, no doubt, told him what happened and he’d want to be there for you but you didn’t want to see anyone. You didn’t want anyone to see the tears falling from your eyes and making their way down your cheeks to your neck.”Come on! Don’t lock yourself away like this!” You shook your head, no one needed to see that you were falling apart like a teenaged girl. Dean would realize you were weak and he wouldn’t want you around anymore.

Your mind was racing, thoughts spinning in every direction until you finally focused on one. You needed to leave. Sam and Dean would be better off without you holding them down. They shouldn’t have to worry about taking care of you and you shouldn’t be asking them to care. Running your hands through your hair and calming your ragged breathing, you stood up and slowly moved to your closet where the duffel bag rested on the floor as your tears ceased for the time being. You started grabbing everything that would fit and stuffing it in haphazardly.

Knowing there was no way you could sneak out while the boys were awake you planned to wait until they fell asleep, take an old Men of Letter’s car, and drive all night, putting as much distance between yourself and Lebanon, Kansas as you could. You continued packing your things and your eyes fell on a photo. It was you and the boys, they each had an arm slung around you, Sam’s around your waist and Dean’s around your shoulders. You couldn’t help it as the tears started to fall again. This was your family and you had ruined everything. Cursing yourself for not keeping your mouth shut, you placed the photo in your duffel carefully.

When you finished packing your bag you crawled into your bed cherishing it for the last time. Dean was right, the memory foam was heavenly. He had always been there for you, taking care of you, he would probably be relieved to not have to anymore. The tears were still falling as you stared at the ceiling, memorizing the cracks and patterns. Memories of laughing with Sam and teasing Dean were playing through your mind. You would never have a family like them again but it was time for you to stop weighing them down. Telling yourself again and again that they would be better off, you recommitted yourself to what you had to do for the people you loved.

* * *

It was after midnight when the noises of the bunker finally fell silent. It was always eerie how quiet the place you had called home became at night. Placing your cell phone on the bedside table you stood and grabbed your bag, heading for the door. You opened it slowly to prevent the creaking from waking up the boys, they had never been heavy sleepers, years of hunting had made sure of that. You carried your shoes in your hand and your duffel over your shoulder. As you walked passed Dean’s door you placed a hand on it saying your silent ‘goodbye’ before heading for the garage.

Grabbing a set of keys from their designated place you chose a car and climbed in tossing your bag in the trunk. You put the keys in the ignition and it started without a fuss. Breathing a sigh of relief you threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the garage without looking back.

You sped down the road heading towards the highway. The tears were falling freely as you put as much space between yourself and the Winchesters as you could. Your mind was spinning. You would miss them so much but this was what you had to do. You had to be strong so they didn’t have to keep putting you back together. You had to distance yourself from them completely so they could get back to their lives without having to worry about you.

You continued driving until you could barely keep your eyes open, it was almost six in the morning before you finally pulled into the parking lot of a shabby looking motel, you smiled at the nostalgia. There were so many nights that you had stayed in places just like this one with Sam and Dean, fighting over who would have to sleep on the couch. Dean would run out to get dinner and you and Sam would talk about whatever book you had just read. The conversations were always easy, he understood how much your books meant to you without you ever having to tell him. Sam understood you in a way no one else ever had, maybe that’s why his rejection had hurt so much.

You couldn’t help your mind wandering to the days that you had felt horrible about yourself and Sam had been there to pick you up and tell you how beautiful you were, how special to him and Dean, and how wonderful everything about you was. Sobs were ravaging your body at this point, it had all be a lie. He had told you what you wanted to hear so you would feel better but he hadn’t meant any of it. You curled into yourself on the stiff motel mattress as you let the tears continue to flow until you fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

You could feel the afternoon sun peeking through the curtains of your dingy motel room, you had over slept. Before you could roll over and sit up your instincts told you someone else was in your room. Quickly and fluidly, you grabbed the gun you had stashed under your pillow and turned in the direction of the eyes you felt on you and your face dropped.

“You’re not that hard to track, [Y/N], I know all of your aliases.” The green eyes of your best friend were trained on your face as you lowered your gun. “Why’d you leave?” The sadness in Dean’s voice was almost too much for you to handle. You adverted your gaze and didn’t answer. He knew why you left. He undoubtedly knew exactly what happened and you couldn’t handle recounting it. “[Y/N], you didn’t give anyone a chance to talk to you… It would have been okay… It still can be…”

Your eyes snapped back to his face and an incredulous expression plastered itself across yours. “It can’t be okay, Dean. I did what you fucking said I should and he doesn’t feel the same way. Hell, he couldn’t even say anything he was so embarrassed for me.” Tears were welling up in your eyes and you blinked several times trying to push them back. “He would have always been my friend, I know that, but I couldn’t deal with it anymore, loving him and being so close but never being able to have him.” At this point your tears had won and they were streaming down your cheeks.

Dean didn’t say anything else as he stood and pulled you into his arms. You curled up to your best friend knowing that you would be leaving him again soon. You couldn’t go home. You needed to be as far away from the pain as you could be if you ever wanted to heal.

You were so absorbed in trying to calm yourself down and clinging to Dean that you didn’t hear the motel door open and close with the entrance of another person. Sam crossed the room and sat on the bed opposite of your and Dean and cleared his throat. Your head snapped up towards the sound and betrayal flooded through you as you looked back up to Dean who was smiling sheepishly. “He just wants to talk to you, [Y/N]. Hear him out.”

Pulling yourself out of Dean’s lap you sat on the bed across from Sam. “Then I want to do it alone. Dean, will you come back for a while afterward?” He stood to leave leaning down to kiss the top of your head.

“Of course I will, sweetheart.” With that he exited the motel room and you were left alone with Sam. His eyes roved over you assessing how he should proceed. You were fidgeting, turning your hands over and shuffling your feet under his gaze.

“[Y/N], please come home.” You couldn’t look at him and the tears were back as you fought to keep your resolve in place. You couldn’t give in to him just because he was here now. It would be torture later.

“I can’t, Sam. I can’t come home.” A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. “I know you don’t care about me how I want you to and that’s okay, I just have to be by myself for a while now.”

“[Y/N], you don’t know anything about how I feel. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you how I felt. You took off!” His voice was shaking and he sounded almost angry. You forced yourself to look at him again and his hazel eyes were glassy with tears unshed. “You assumed you knew and left before I could do anything about it.” He was on his feet and in a second he closed to small space that separated you from him. Your breathing hitched as Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You froze, shocked for a moment, before melting into his lips. The kiss was desperate, he needed you to feel what he was at a loss for words to say and when he finally pulled away, breathing ragged, you could see it there in his beautiful eyes. “Don’t tell me how I feel, [Y/N]. Now can we go home?”

“Sam…” He was pulling you to your feet and into his arms and before you could say anything else his lips were against yours again. His hands were pressed to either side of your face and yours had found their way to his hair. There was still the sense of desperation as you clung to each other. Your lips moved together as if they had been for years and you finally felt like you were actually home.


	4. It Is

It had been six months since you had ran away and Sam and Dean had come after you. Sam had moved all of your things into his room. He had spent his days making up for lost time, you had done the same. Your heart still fluttered every time his lips met yours and butterflies still ravaged your stomach when he held you in his arms. Sometimes when you woke up you had to remind yourself it hadn’t all been a wonderful dream.

“Baby?” Sam was watching you as you let your mind wander.

“Yeah, Sammy?” He smiled slightly, he would never admit that he loved when you called him that, it didn’t feel like a chubby twelve year old’s name when it left your lips.

“What do you want to do tonight? We don’t have a case to work on.” You stood from you chair in the library and crossed the floor to where he was leaning against the door jam. His eyes followed you the entire way until you reached him and wrapped your arms around his waist resting your head on his chest.

“Can we stay in? I really just want to relax with you and Dean tonight. I don’t feel like I’ve been spending enough time with my best friend, he may be feeling a bit neglected.” You chuckled softly and Sam followed suit.

“I think Dean would enjoy that, though he’d never admit it.” A smile was still playing at Sam’s lips. “How about I go pick up dinner and you hang out with him and we’ll all watch a movie after?” You nuzzled into his chest allowing yourself to be enveloped by his scent.

“That sounds like a perfect night.” He lifted your chin and pressed his lips to yours, it was soft but pressing all at once. His lips moved against yours perfectly. He pulled away all too soon and you felt like a part of you pulled away with him. He pulled out of your embrace and grabbed his jacket and the keys to the Impala.

“I’ll be back in a while, have fun.” He kissed you again quickly before making his way to the garage.

Padding down the hallway, you made your way to Dean’s room. You honestly felt bad for not spending as much time with him lately but you knew he understood. You knocked on his door quietly and he answered almost immediately. “[Y/N], where’s Sam?” He poked his head out the door and looked down the hallway in each direction.

“He went to get dinner, I thought I’d hang out with you and after we ate we could all watch a movie.” A smile spread across Dean’s face as he ushered you into his room. Plopping down on his bed you glanced at the TV and couldn’t stifle the laugh that erupted from your lips.

“I can’t believe you actually watch Dr. Sexy MD. I honestly thought Sam was joking when he first told me about that.” Dean looked a bit embarrassed but shrugged it off before sitting down next to you causing the bed to dip slightly.

“I thought you and Sam would want to go out tonight. We don’t get a lot of time between cases.” He glanced at you quickly. Guilt rushed through you as you realized that you hadn’t spent any time with just Dean in weeks. Pursing your lips you threw yourself back laying down looking up at his ceiling.

“I wanted to spend some time with my best friend. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be back here. Sam could have never found me on his own, you and I both know that. You’re the only one that knows every one of my aliases.” There was a smile tugging at Dean’s lips now. He knew you were right, there wasn’t a person alive that knew you better than he did. He had been your confidant for so long it was like he was your diary. Normally Dean would have never been comfortable with that kind of relationship with anyone but Sam but you were like the little sister he never had, it was almost fitting that you were with Sam, hell maybe one day you would actually be his little sister.

“Well, I’m honored to be graced by your presence.” You rolled your eyes, of course he had to make a joke out of it. “Seriously though, I’m picking the movie we watch tonight. I will not be forced to suffer through one of you and Sam’s nerdy movies again.” You sat up and punched his arm lightly and he laughed.

“Just because you can’t understand them doesn’t make them nerdy, Winchester. Don’t even get me started on your corny old westerns. How can you even stand the horrible acting in those?” He gave you a look of mock horror and it was your turn to laugh.

“Don’t you come in my room and talk shit about my taste in movies, kiddo, I can still kick your ass.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t give me that look, miss rough and tumble. Just because you saved Sam’s ass on the last hunt doesn’t mean shit.”

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is? I bet fifteen bucks I can kick your ass in under five minutes.” There was never a day you couldn’t appeal to Dean’s competitive side. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. You took it in a quick shake and it was on. It was more of a pile of flailing arms and legs than a real wrestling match and it ended with the two of you falling off his bed and laughing hysterically. Dean was back on his feet and holding his hand out to help you up, you took it standing quickly.

You spent the next half hour laughing and joking with Dean until Sam came home with food.  “Hey, Dean! [Y/N]!” You jumped up excitedly, you knew Sam had gone to your favorite burger joint in town and you were starving. Dean chuckled at your enthusiasm as he stood and followed you down the halls to the kitchen. He watched as you jumped into Sam’s arms and smiled fondly.

Dinner was ate in companionable silence on most nights and tonight was no different. There was a comfort in your little family. Once the meal was over you all settled on the couch to watch whatever western Dean had picked out. You laid your head on Sam’s lap and threw your legs over Dean’s. You were with your boys and, for once, able to enjoy a night off. You didn’t make it half way through the movie before you fell asleep curled up with the Winchesters. You mind was drifting before falling asleep and you knew you could do this for the rest of your life and be happy. This was where you belonged.


End file.
